


非典型Sugar Daddy

by Iueng



Category: RPS
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iueng/pseuds/Iueng
Summary: 感谢毛姆先生对本文的非自愿贡献【





	非典型Sugar Daddy

自从分手后他们再没见过面，整整两年Alex甚至连欧洲大陆都极少踏足。这片土地仿佛整个属于了李希熙，以至于他偶然踏入酒吧的时候会正正好和前任情人打了个照面。

Alexander已经44岁，作为一个成功的音乐制作人拥有一个称得上圆满的家庭，漂亮的妻子和三个聪明的小孩。在他们第一次上床以前，李希熙就对此了如指掌。

李希熙身上有很明显的被娇纵的痕迹，但并不令人讨厌，这不奇怪，他长得好看又有天赋，家庭和学校都挖空心思给他最好的，可是从没人猜得透他那颗羊毛卷的小脑瓜里在想什么，他有一套很私人也很古怪的道德观。

Alex很多次想起来他们的初遇，李希熙坐在舞台的琴凳上，灯光亲吻着他盘成圈的发尾，留下一湾金色的光晕。他起码灌了一整瓶的香槟，试图淹死胃里扑腾的蝴蝶。

他们开启了潘多拉的魔盒，错误的欲望和热情一旦点燃就烧熔了仅有的理智。Alex花费了不短的时间认清自己，压线的道德的无法抗拒爱情让他痛苦也让他退无可退。他们在黑暗的影院牵手，在无人的车库接吻，在一场注定无法圆满的爱情中燃烧殆尽，不得善终。

一见钟情是古老的说辞，Alex庆幸第一次见到学院新生的时候，李希熙已经超过了洛丽塔的年龄。他们最后一次上床是在李希熙24岁生日，他敏感的神经早就察觉到Alex已经被重负压垮——他的妻子又怀孕了。李希熙不能说不在乎这些，但是他始终是快乐的，来自内心深处的眩晕使他魂牵梦萦。

李希熙窝在大床的一角听Alex讲电话，他知道后者最喜欢的二女儿和他拥有同一个生日。Alex在和孩子说话的时候总是很温柔，压着嗓子哄睡或者带着笑意听对面稚气童言。Alex和家人的电话从不避讳李希熙，他有一种奇怪的理直气壮，他的小情人也有心照不宣的默契。李希熙听着Alex和小女儿请罪，许下了一连串的玩具和好几本睡前故事。

Alex终于挂断电话，把手机和长裤通通丢到床尾。李希熙和他滚在一起，乖顺地张开腿，他像一小块柔软的甜点，奶油饱满又黏糊糊的。他仰着下巴大声喘息着，环住Alex的脖颈，小声却清晰地喊他Daddy；Alex停顿了一下，没有回应，只是更用力地把他操进床垫。

李希熙笑起来，他可以预见到自己筹划的盛大告白和随之而来的分手，也许会有人骂他是去勾引老板又被甩的小婊子。他并不懊悔，也许所有人—包括Alex—都会怪罪他，但是他并不会怪自己。

————————

Alex跟着他走回卡位，几乎要笑出来，圆桌上属于李希熙的位置上放着半瓶林德曼和一小碗冰淇淋。李希熙瞥了他一眼，没作声。

他们面对面坐下来，Alex看着他搅和自己的冰淇淋球。大部分时候李希熙都不是个话唠，但是Alex喜欢看他说话。李希熙的头发修短了一点，他不喜欢打发蜡只是毛茸茸的篷着，像颗漂亮的花椰菜。

Alex觉得自己也许该寒暄些什么，但是很快意识到完全没有这个必要。他感到有些躁动，仿佛正等待着什么。李希熙却并没有提起话头的意思，他只是专心地处理被他搞得一团糟的奶油冰淇淋。

Alex想问问李希熙是否还好，是否有了新的伴侣，但是他在紧张，这场狼狈的错误中没有谁是干净的，他却难以遏制内心的悲鸣和试图藏匿的内疚，但是一句道歉在嘴边滚了几圈，还未出口就被李希熙拒绝了。

“别这样，你看起来像一只被泼了水的拉布拉多，”李希熙飞快地瞟了他一眼，叹了口气，“不要道歉，我没有打算要接受你的道歉。”

“你知道吗，我不后悔，”李希熙终于把小勺插进已经开始融化的冰淇淋里，抬起头认真地看着他，“从遇见你开始的每一件事都是，如果可以重来我还是会做出一样的选择。”

“如果我可以再年轻十岁或者十二岁，如果我遇到你的时候没有家庭，”Alex觉得喉咙干哑，他没想到李希熙的开场如此直白，只能慢慢地说，眼神显得有些空洞，“一切都会不一样。”

李希熙看着灯光在Alex依旧英俊的脸上投下跳跃的阴影，眼中的怜悯近乎苦涩，半晌，他只是摇了摇头。

沉默持续了太久，他们在无言中观察彼此，空间的遥远感与时间的遥远感相比是微不足道的。他不能断言爱情是否还在延续，但是也无法否认每一次对视都会引起神经的悸动。任何瞬间的心动都不容易，他们却如此怠慢了它。

———————

“你有兴趣认识一下他们吗，我的朋友和同学，”最后李希熙指指另一个角落里的一群青年人，“他们肯定很想见你，你可是我乱七八糟的的绯闻里最神秘的一个。”Alex只觉得如鲠在喉，他没想到他们曾经那些令人动容的悲剧，毫无体面的分别，最后萎缩成了年轻学生间茶余饭后的消遣。

Alex拒绝了，他觉得自己从一开始就不该踏进这个酒吧，现在他很想逃，很想带着李希熙一起逃出这个地方。他对李希熙伸出手，用最后的毅力克制自己能礼貌地告别，“我想我要去酒店了，明天上午回美国的飞机。”

李希熙握住他—Alex发现对方的手被冰淇淋沁得发凉—敷衍地握了握，然后撞进他的怀里小声说，“我以为你会请我过去坐坐。”

Alex几乎是落荒而逃，他站在餐厅门口，服务生礼貌地为他拉开厚重的木门，城市并不喧哗的噪音随着夜风扑面而来，他梦境惊醒一般打了个寒战。街灯打在古旧的砖墙上，房内遗留的暖意却让他感受到自己的冰冷，他仿佛深夜无处可去的魂灵。

他像献祭一样，把自己对幸福的憧憬，所感受到的生命欢乐，都呈给了他所恪守的道德准则。但这是上帝要的吗，当他站在天堂的审判席上真的可以坚定地将他心痛的选择毫无保留地呈现给万神之主吗。难道神为他创造出美妙的情感，只为让他学会舍弃。他的人生里有足够训诫，生命只能活上一次，很多错误都无法挽回，谁能说天国永恒的快乐能弥补人间的痛苦。Alex觉得自己像蜡烛一样，被上帝吹熄了。

Alex绕着这个街区走了一圈，他搞不懂自己在想什么，也有可能什么也没想，最后决定回到那家酒吧，重提一场刚被他拒绝的邀约。

END


End file.
